The End of an Age and the Beginning of Another
by DaExileX9
Summary: Hogwarts: A History, More like a very very early history, and a mix of LOTR and HP, JUST READ IT!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
It had been many years since the battles of the Ring were fought. Middle Earth had maintain many years of peace under the rule of King Elessar, who was getting on in years and it was time to pass the torch to his son, Prince Arathorn. His other sons had died in the Great War of the Kingdoms. Back in the beginning years of Elessar's rule over Gondor, a great division grew between the two great Kingdoms, Gondor and Rohan, Rohan wanted to destroy what was left of Mordor, but Gondor wanted to preserve the doomed land, as a memorial to those who died and as a reminder, that whenever the Forces of Darkness attack free lands, those who want to stay free will defeat the darkness. The war began when Rohan advanced on Mordor and began the Orc and Uruk-Hai Massacre, killing all remnants of Sauron's reign. Elessar now angered sent Gondors troops against the army of Rohan. After 4 years of bloody fighting, Gondor seized the capital of Rohan and forced King Eomer to hand over all the land Rohan had to Gondor.  
This unity between the now one kingdom had never been better. But under the ruins of Mordor, Sauron's only son, Salazar Slytherin, had rised like a phoenix, from the ashes of his father. Using shorter wands then the staffs, he persuaded many Wizards to join his cause. Many of the best Wizards and Alchemists, were forced to work for Slytherin, under a curse that he created, later known as the Imperius Curse. From all over Middle Earth, the Wizard population began to grow. This period known as the Great Uprising, Salazar had created an army of wizards placed under his spell, as well as many created beasts, like Hippogryphs. He had 13 disciples who called themselves, the Dementors, were specially trained by Salazar, himself. The 13 were the decedants of the Ring Wraiths, bound by the curse passed down by their fathers.  
Many wizards strong enough to fight the Imperius Curse, fought against Salazar. These wizards led by Godric Gryffindor, and his close friends, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga, was mild mannered and work as the Head Healer, in the Hospitals were wizards and humans were trated for wound caused in Battle. Thanks to Rowena, many statregies created by her, helped Godric to win many battles. But the War of Wizards was beginning.The Kingdom of Gondor would not help either side, even at the plea of Gandalf, Godrics Grandfather. Godric rode into the woods of the Remnant Elves, were the former Queen Arwen, sat gazing at a mirror,twiddling her hair,giggling and talking to herself. As Godric stepped closer, Arwen looked at him and said "o' how wonderful it would be if I were young again, right dear?" she said to the mirror.  
"Arwen who are you talking to?" Godric asked.  
Arwen replied,"why my husband Aragorn, you silly boy."  
"But Aragorn, has been dead for forty years, how is he still alive?" Godric asked confused.  
"Don't tell me he is dead," Arwen replied her voice quavering and her face wore a very angry look," He's right hear next to me, can't you see in the mirror?" Godric looked but all he saw was his reflection but him holding what he desired most. The mirror was called The Mirror of Erised 


	2. Godric's Army

Chapter Two  
Godric rode off and saw the elves, who the wizards also called the Veela, as no help. He rode off seeking help from the dying race of the Hobbits, when he reached Hobbitton, the hobbits shunned him as a threat to their way of life. Godric then went to visit the aging Gimli. Once he had found the location of the dwarf's home, Gimli walk out waving his cane, in a grumpy mood, shouting," Who's there, get out of my land, before I chop you down."  
Godric chuckled at the old dwarf, and said," Still sour about Legolas, your old friend, I see."  
Gimli replied harshly," Never test an elf's patience; never want to wait for anything."  
This anger had developed many years when Frodo, Gandalf, and most of the elves had left for the Grey Havens. Gimli had stayed behind to take what was his in Moria. Legolas had promised that he would return for him in a month, but never did. Day after day, Gimli would walk to the docks, rain, sleet, sun, or rain. Every day for 50 years he waited to be rejoined with his friend. "Gimli, I'm sorry for Legolas did, but you must put the past behind, trouble is brewing, in Mordor, Sauron's son is planning to restart what his father was never able to do. The world will plunge into another Dark Age. You and Legolas were best friend......"  
"And we still are." interrupted a voice behind a tree.  
And then Legolas appeared. "L...L...Legolas, I've waited so long" stammered Gimli, on the verge of tears.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, old friend," Legolas started.  
"Sorry is right" Gimli grunted  
Continuing on Legolas said," The Elvish Council had to accept my proposal to visit Middle Earth again. Time and time again they refused, saying that I would get lost at sea and said that we, elves had no business in the matters of the humans. So one night I stole a ship and traveled many miles, to Middle Earth, to bring you to the Havens," then he turned to Godric and said," now you said something about a dark age coming upon us, Wizard"  
"Preposterous, Sauron is dead, I saw Mordor fall, we all did. How is Sauron alive?" said Gimli, with slight confusion in his voice.  
"I know that Sauron has been vanquished, but his son reigns." Godric explained, a bit annoyed at the Dwarf for not listening the first time.  
"What must we do, then?" asked Legolas,"The elves will not fight this time."  
"Then we must ask Gandalf, who lives at the top of Mount Alpus." Godric answered," The trip will take a couple of days, so pack up."  
The next morning the little group set out, reaching the foot of the great mountain of Aldus. Mount Alpus was at the center of a group of mountains known as the Atdus Mountains. They rested for an hour before heading towards Mt. Alpus, but Salazar, sent his Dark Minions to destroy Godric. So on the slopes of Mount Aldus, they fought the Dementors, Legolas shooting arrows, but Gimli was on the ground, twitching involuntarily. Then a Dementor swooped down and removed its hood, revealing the bone like skull, with the flesh peeling off, and attempted to kiss Gimli, but then a silver wisp in the shape of a lion, rammed into the Dementor, toppling the Dementor over. Then the lion charged at another, while others ran around with arrows stuck everywhere on their bodies. Then all 13 Dementors, disappeared with a crack.  
"Nice work of magic, wizard," congratulated Legolas.  
"Nice work indeed" Gimli grunted," Saved me butt, that time, what do you call it?"  
Godric replied," I don't know what to call it, I saw my worst memories, but then I thought of a happy memory, and shouted 'Expecto Patronum' and out of my wand came that lion."  
Strangely as it was the group decided that it was best to continue. By nightfall they reached the base of Mt. Alpus. They decided to continue, because they were soo close to Gandalf's dwelling. When they reached the house, they knocked on the door and a light was lit inside the dark house. They heard a woman's voice yelling,"Gandalf, honey, GET THE DOOR!"  
"I'm on my way dear, no need to yell." they heard Gandalf reply, and opened the door, "Why, hello Godric, I haven't seen you in ages, and Gimli and Legolas, why are you hear, I thought you went to the Grey Havens."  
"So are we Gandalf, we saw you leave Frodo and the others" asked a puzzled Legolas.  
Gandalf chuckled, and said,"What you saw was my twin brother Randalf, I've been hear in Middle Earth wandering to and fro. Come in out of the cold and I'll conjure some tea and crackers."  
"Thank you,Grandfather," replied Godric stepping into the house.  
The house had 5 rooms each one different in its own way, but the most elegant and most spacious room of all was Gandalf's room. While sitting at a small tea table they discussed the matters. "How many in your army,Godric?" asked Gandalf.  
"Nearly 50,000, but the numbers decrease everyday because of Salazar's curse, damn him!" Godric said his voice rising.  
"Calm down. True, strength is in numbers, but Salazar must force wizards to turn Dark. We must hope King Arathorn, is like his father, fighting for justice." Gandalf replied.  
"But Salazar's army has 100,000 wizards and is growing by the day, he sends his army wherever he chooses, weapons are no match and Muggles, pardon my slang, are tortured and killed by the thousands. We must fight back." exclaimed Godric  
Gandalf walked to the window and looked out into the darkness and said,"Look there, through the darknes and you will see a flame."  
Godric looked and replied,"What's so special about that light."  
Gandalf explained,"It was many years ago,when you were young and the Great War of the Kingdoms was entering it's 4th year. The armies of both Gondor and Rohan met here, if Gondor won Aragorn would have a clear path to Edoras, the capital of Rohan, but if Rohan one, the Army of Rohan would have a clear shot to Minas Tirith, and destroy the capital. Then when morning broke both armies ran down the slopes of Aldus and at Alpus they met, engagind in a bloody battle, the battle raged on and on for 5 days, in the end Gondor was victorious, but the victory came at a terrible price the beautiful slopes was dripping in blood, and the sight was horrible. Soon after the Battle of Aldus, Rohan surrendered and ended the war."  
"Wow" was all Godric could say, looking into the darkness he could see the great armies charging at each other screaming different battles cries,the a clanging of weaponry and armor as the armies met. And the aftermath was more gruesome the green lush pastures stained with blood and corpses and the sound of the wounded moaning for help. Godric shuddered at this thought, could this new war be the same, how many would lose their lives, leaving wives as widows and children fatherless. How could he win? Salazar had the upperhand and could destroy him in one blow. The Muggles that were dying how many more would die. Gandlalf showed him to his room and Legolas and Gimli's room. Once they awoke they discussed a strategy, thanks to Godric's friend, Rowena Ravenclaw. "Salazar is weak in his right flank, and here"  
She pionted out and sated where the battles of the Light Side were won, while Godric was away.The Light Army was losing to the Darkness, the Lights Stunning Spellls were no match against the new curses Salazar created, the Avada Kadavra curse or the Cruciatus Curse. "From now on we fight in the defensive position, Godric our army is not strong enough. We must not attack." Rowena said concerned.  
"We will do what we must." Godric replied in sad tone.  
Then there was knocking at the door, Legolas rushed to answer and returned, helping a severly wound man inside, and laid him on the nearest couch. "I call for Helga," Rowena said, and then disappearing with a "pop".  
Gandalf rushed over and started to chant in old elvish. Godric asked,"Who or what did this to you?"  
"Gondor has been taken.....Gondor is no more, we were attacked a week ago and the army fought bravely, b...b...but the army fell, Minas Tirith is in ruins, King Arathorn was tortured and burned, while Mordor's men chered loudly." the man gasped and a trickled of blood came out of his mouth and breathed no more.  
Gimli was sobbing on Legola, who had tears in his eyes, Gandalf was in his chair looking hysteric, rocking back and forth saying, "This can not be" over and over again. Godric was flushed with anger ranting on and on about what could've been done. Then there was a sharp "crack" and Helga and Rowena appereared. Helga walk over to the deceased person and at the same time so did Gandalf. As the two reached the body Gandalf wore a face of surprise, "This is no ordinary soldier, this is the Aragorn's fourth son who chose the way's of the Elves." he said. 


	3. The Battle at Helms Deep

Chapter Three  
When the shock had disappeared from all the faces of the people present. Gandalf's wife, Gaia, his sweet and loving wife, the couple had been married for 200 years and counting, came in with a trayful of cakes and sweets, and mugs of beer. "Now, now, these times don't need mourning, come eat and drink." she said placing the tray on the dining table.  
At that very moment a streaming red light shot at Rowena, who became stiff and fell onto the ground. "A stunning spell, get down, we're under attack." Gandalf shouted.  
Right then the Dementors crashed through the windows and stated shooting their Stunning spells every where, Helga was running everywhere muttering "enervate".  
Reviving stunned victims and Godric was protected by his Patronus. Gimli was crouching in the corner, but this time he swinging his axe everywhere destroying everything in sight, on the off chance that he hit one of the 13 they would flung out the windows only to glide back in. Finally after Gandalf banished most of them , the 13 left. Then the friends all looked out of the window and saw millions of elves appearing over the mountains surrounding Alpus, the elves gave one cry, "For Gondor, for the line of Elessar, and for justice".  
The elves led by Elrond, chief of the Council of Elves in the Grey Havens. He shouted, "For my son, and my daughter."  
Godric could not help but smile, and he heard Gimli and Legolas laughing and shouting with glee. Godric knew his army had come. Elrond and Celeborn, the Elvish strategist, spoke with Godric and Rowena, for a strategy in the up coming battle for middle earth, the Light Army would force Mordor's forces back into Mordor and fight once more for Middle Earth. And so the Great War of Wizards began, Godric and Elrond took their men to Helms Deep as their Headquarters, Gandalf and his new wizarding council knew that Helms Deep was vulnerable to the enemies Reducing Spells, so with his council set a magic barrier on the walls of Helms Deep. Godric tested the barrier only to have his spell bounce back at him, he ducked in time and wasn't hit, but a tree was blown to bits. Gandalf was appointed unanimously as the First Minister of Magic, and the other wizards in his council formed the First Ministry of Magic. Salazar angered that his enemy had moved so close to his land attacked Helms Deep, the Elves waited for the first attack, strangely enough the Dark wizards, cloaked in dark hooded robes, just stood there, the small Light Wizard Army, stood wands at the ready. Then at the orders of Godric the elves fired their arrows first, each arrow glowing with a light, green for earth, red for fire, blue for water, and yellow for wind. This Elemental magic was created by the Elves, in the Grey Havens, since most of their magic they harbored was useless, Elvish Wizards found these magic spells when they where searching for a way to protect the Grey Havens from any unwelcome outsider.  
The Elves fired their arrows, with amazing accuracy, their magic arrows destroying in their own way, fire, well, it's pretty obvious, set the person it hit on fire, but this fire could not be extinguished, water released a geyser of water from the ground or if it hit the body, a geyser of blood and water would shoot out, earth-would shatter the person to bits or cause an earthquake if it hit the ground, wind would blow away anything in its path. As the Elves shot their arrows and the Light Army or the Peace Keepers, fired their stunning spells. The enemy would fire all they wanted only to have their spells rebound on them. Godric surveyed the battlefield and gave a sigh of relief to see that the enemy was losing, as long as Gandalf and his men held the barrier. He looked for Salazar and found him, wearing his ominous dark armor and instead of shouting orders, kept his eyes on something or someone and was incanting some spell, "what is he up to?" Godric thought as then there was a scream.  
Godric ran to the location of where the scream originated and saw one of the Barrier Keepers dead, his neck sliced open and blood surrounding his head. He heard the crunching of stone and placed his hand on his gilded sword, which was encrusted with rubies in the hilt, he drew his sword quickly and turned around, he was amazed to see Gandalf, "forgive me Grandfather , I did not see you there." he said  
"Quite, alright," Gandalf replied," who did this, who killed Johadas."  
"I don't know, but whoever it is its after the Barrier Keepers, and we need the barrier to win this battle." Godric said worried.  
"There is no need to worry," Gandalf said," as long as the men here are willing to fight for what is right Helms Deep will not fall."  
"But still grandfather, we must find the perpetrator..." Godric's voice interrupted by another scream, "not another one, the barrier is getting weak."  
"Godric come here!" Gandalf shouted  
As Godric ran to where Gandalf was, he was shocked to see Helga on the ground stunned. "What happened," Godric said.  
"Well it turns out Helga, was killing the Barrier Keepers," Gandalf said sternly.  
"No... No," Godric said withdrawing from the stunned Helga, "how Gandalf, how?"  
"She was placed under the Imperious Curse and forced to do Salazar's bidding," Gandalf explained, but then there was a sharp crack in the air," The barrier has been broken!" Gandalf yelled.  
Godric ran to his post and told he men to summon their shield spells, and at once as a huge voice, the Army yelled "Protegro" and continued fighting. Green and Red lights here and there, men screaming in pain, Helms Deep's wall shattering to pebbles, the whizzing of arrows, "continue fighting men" Godric yelled, "fight for liberty, justice and freedom, die with honor and keep fighting."  
The battle continued long into the night, and on and on for 3 days, during which Godric had the upper had, so many on Salazar's army had been knocked out of the Imperius curse joined Godric's Army adding to its numbers. On the third day, seeing the battle to be lost, Salazar and what was left of his army retreated. One loud roar came from Helms Deep the battle was won, or was it. Salazar and his men returned with more men. The resumed, more men fell, you could not step anywhere without stepping on a body, or getting your robes soaked in blood. Salazar's men were falling more than Godric's, after ten long and horrific days of fighting, Salazar retreated back into Mordor, Godric, rose his face covered in soot, and his sword, stained in blood, held in the air let out one single roar, again. Helms Deep was utterly destroyed, the once impenetrable fort was now a pile of boulders. Gandalf was helping men to the hospital where Helga was healing, fully recovered from the curse placed on her.  
Godric looked around and couldn't help but be joyous, his army had fended of 2 attacks from Salazar and where eager for more fights. The unity in the army was strong and the army was joined in one brother ship, no matter whether you were an elf or human or dwarf. He chuckled as he saw Legolas still counting how many they killed and arguing over who killed the most 


	4. The End of Friends

Chapter 4  
Godric rallied his men, on the 2nd day after the battle, the men were well rested and ready to fight, Helga stayed back in Helms Deep, which had been partially restored to resemble a castle, had been turned in the Castle of the Ministry of Magic. A barrier protected the castle, but this time the barrier was not supported by many wizards but instead placed around the castle permanently. Godric's army advanced into the Aldus Mountains to free what was left of Gondor and its people. But on the peak of Mount Alpus, Gandalf's house lay in ashes, his beloved wife, Chloe, was dead and her head stuck on a pike outside the ruin. The army mourned as Godric, placed a temporary memorial for the doomed home and wife, and sent an owl (first use of Owl Post) to Gandalf of what had become of his home and wife.  
Back at the castle, the owl had arrived, and as Gandalf read the letter, his anger boiled inside of him and he voice roared, shaking the castle. He refused any food or any visitors. Godric sent another owl to Gandalf telling him  
"Quit mourning over your losses, at this time one needs to suck it up and mourn later, Gandalf you are our leader, you must be strong."  
Short as the letter was, Gandalf was encouraged to revenge the loss of his dear wife. Back at Godric's outpost in the Aldus Mountains, was chatting merrily with his generals, when a loud bang and yelling broke the happy time, Godric and his generals rushed out of the tent and saw a lot of Oruks, a creation of Salazar's , a mixture of Orc and Uruk-Hai, and troll. They carried swords and shields, while most of the army was fighting back the foul beasts, Salazar's army appeared at Godric's army's backside, "We're surrounded, sir!" yelled one of the seven Generals.  
"We must keep fighting," Godric yelled over the roar of the enemy, " no matter the cost, keep fighting" and he pulled out his was and his sword and slew the nearest foe.  
Gandalf received another owl with an arrow through its wing and the letter for help still in its beak. He gathered his council and at once sent a wave of reinforcements, to aid the falling army. As this new wave approached the blood-stained slopes of the once beautiful Aldus Mountains, the scene was horrific, Oruks fleeing the battle only to be slain by the advancing reinforcements, as this wave regained one side of the mountains, the troubled Light Army, rang out with rejoicing, and continued fighting along side their new comrades, it was in this great battle that two friends fought together and died together. The greatest sacrifice, a friend dying in the place of another. Gimli fighting with his axe in one hand and his other gripped around a cane, was struck down by an enemy arrow and was on the ground awaiting the last blow, but it never came, instead as the oruk who came to slay the doomed dwarf, was slain by his dear friend, Legolas, who refused to protect his friend till a healer came. "You know you don't have to do this" Gimli said.  
"I know that, but where's the fun in competing with a dead guy," Legolas joked.  
Gimli chuckled, tears streaming down his face. "Legolas, look out!" he shouted as he swung his axe behind Legolas, slaying an oruk. "Thanks..." Legolas said as an arrow shot passed his head hitting Gimli in the forehead. "nooooooo!!!!" Legolas screamed kissing the blood-stained brow of Gimli, "Your death will not be in vain, dear friend" he said through his tears.  
He rose from his knees picked up his swords and with a new rage, like a roaring fire, he struck the nearest wizard, slicing him to pieces and advanced on an oruk. The enemy knew his anger and some cowered when Legolas approached before he struck his deadly blow. Then as he struck down his 100th foe, an arrow from a nearby oruk, pierced his shoulder, Legolas pulled the arrow out and continued his fighting, refusing to fall even though a 2nd arrow shot him in the chest. He kept fighting until a 3rd arrow shot through his neck, Legolas gasped for breath as he turned around and saw the oruk who shot the last arrow laughing at him, but not for long, with his last strength Legolas plunged his sword into the belly of the beast, killing the foe. Then Legolas, an inch from death, dragged himself next to his fallen friend and said goodbye and breathed his last. Godric mourned at their friendship and the boldness of their revenge. The battle ended as another victory for Godric's army, though now just a handful of men. Salazar's army too weak to make another counter attacked fled Minas Tirith and retreated to Mordor. Gandalf was ecstatic at the news of the victory, but mourned for the fallen, especially Gimli and Legolas. Gandalf and Godric faced a problem their army was too weak and there was no extra wizards to come to their aid, the elves refused to send more elves, and Salazar's army was growing again. "We must place our trust in the Eagles once again" Gandalf said, "they come and go as they please, so we must hope, because that is all that is left. 


End file.
